


Czasami

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fourth Wall, Marriage, Metafiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria po kilku kieliszkach wina gada straszne głupoty, a tak się przynajmniej Draconowi wydaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czasami

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie zainspirowane tekstem [A przed końcem](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?t=9521) autorstwa **Isamar** , opublikowane oryginalnie na forum Mirriel w 2009 roku, zbetowane przez **Marchew**.
> 
> Niby metatekst.

— Czasami wydaje mi się, że nie istnieję.

— Mhm.

— Czasami wydaje mi się, że mnie w ogóle nie ma.

— Mówiłem, żebyś nie piła więcej niż dwa kieliszki wina, bo nie będziesz mogła spać — mruczy sennie Draco, odwracając ku niej głowę i unosząc ciężkie powieki. Astoria leży na plecach z dłońmi splecionymi na piersi i nieruchomym wzrokiem wbitym w sufit sypialni. Nie raz przypominał jej, że powinna być ostrożna, ale oczywiście im częściej powtarzał, że ma słabą głowę, tym bardziej chciała udowodnić mu, że się myli.

— Wiesz, czasami wydaje mi się, że wszystko kręci się wokół Pottera...

— Cholera jasna! — Draco unosi się, zaciskając zęby. Przegięła. — Czy ja muszę słyszeć o tym bliznowatym kretynie _nawet_ we własnym łóżku? Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie wprawia mnie to w odpowiedni nastrój, wręcz przeciwnie. No, chyba że chciałaś przyprawić mnie o mdłości. — Piorunuje ją wzrokiem, ale Astoria ani drgnie, jakby go w ogóle nie słyszała.

— ... że jest osią wszystkiego, a my krążymy tylko dookoła niego jak planety wokół Słońca.

— Kobieto, zlituj się. Rano mam bardzo ważne spotkanie, nie mogę być na nim pół przytomny ze zmęczenia, bo tobie zachciało się filozofować o drugiej w nocy — jęczy błagalnie Draco.

— Czasami wydaje mi się — tylko proszę cię, nie śmiej się — czasami wydaje mi się, że Daphne ma inaczej na imię — ciągnie Astoria bezbarwnym głosem.

— Znam to uczucie — Draco odpowiada jej opryskliwie. — Sam mam ochotę nazwać ją _harpią_ przynajmniej raz w tygodniu.

— A zaraz potem wydaje mi się, że ona ma _tylko_ to imię i nic więcej. — W głosie Astorii słychać nutkę paniki, ale on bagatelizuje ją, składając wszystko na karb _Château Haut—Brion_. — Nic więcej. Przecież to nie jest normalne.

— Ty nigdy nie byłaś normalna. — Jej mąż zasłania twarz ramieniem. — To jeden z powodów, dla których się z tobą ożeniłem.

— Draco, jakie ja mam włosy? — pyta go nagle.

— Hm?

— Włosy, jakie ja mam włosy? — powtarza natarczywie, bezwiednie dotykając dłonią rozsypanych po poduszce jasnych pukli.

Draco unosi się na łokciach, żeby przyjrzeć się jej uważnie, ale Astoria wciąż trwa w tej samej pozie, wiercąc sufit martwym spojrzeniem i tylko rytmicznie unosząca się pierś upewnia go, że nic jej nie jest. Chociaż to ostatnie stwierdzenie  nie jest do końca prawdą, bo przecież nie wypiła u Nottów _aż tyle_ , żeby majaczyć jak w gorączce.

To był ostatni raz, myśli, obejmując ją w pasie i wtulając twarz w jej ramię, mając nadzieję, że trochę ją to uspokoi. Koniec z alkoholem.

— Blond — odpowiada w końcu nieco przytłumionym głosem. — I zapewniam cię, że to jest bardzo ładny blond. Ciemny. Taki, jak lubię.

— A oczy?

— Gumochłonie.

W mroku sypialni słychać tylko głuche pacnięcie, gdy Astoria uderza go lekko otwartą dłonią w rękę. Draco uśmiecha się, widząc, że już jest jej trochę lepiej.

— Niebieskie — przyznaje po chwili.

— Na pewno?

— Nie. Jesteśmy piętnaście lat po ślubie i tak tylko zgaduję. — Ziewa.

— Nie żartuj — karci go Astoria. — Czasami wydaje mi się, że Scorpius nie jest prawdziwym chłopcem, tylko twoją idealną kopią — zwierza mu się.

Draco tylko wzdycha cierpiętniczo.

— Ma moje oczy, nos i podbródek — wylicza. — I nie wiem, za jakie grzechy, ale twój uroczy charakter.

— Ale najgorsze jest to, że czasami wydaje mi się, że jestem zupełnie anonimowa. Że jestem tylko kobietą, która odprowadza syna na pociąg — nijaka, nieokreślona. I czasami wydaje mi się, że to wszystko nie dzieje się naprawdę — dodaje bardzo cicho, niemal nabożnie i jest w tej chwili tak zupełnie nie sobą, że Draco nie może tego już znieść. Od początku cała sytuacja była koszmarnie — to dobre określenie — surrealistyczna, jej nierealność już dawno go przerosła. Robi więc to, co zawsze robi w takich chwilach.

Nic.

— A mnie się wydaje, że jutro rano będziesz miała gigantycznego kaca — mruczy niewyraźnie, zasypiając.

Astoria odwraca ku nie mu głowę i patrzy na niego przez chwilę, marszcząc lekko brwi.

— Czasami wydaje mi się, że ty masz wiecznie siedemnaście lat — szepce, pozwalając, by i jej oczy się zamknęły. — Ale tylko czasami.

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
